Falling Even More in Love With You
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: He tries to tell himself he doesn't love his teammate, but he can't deny anything. Let's face the fact that he's falling even more in love with her. Songfic to Lifehouse's "Hanging By a Moment". Warning: Extremely Cliche! Onesided NejiTen.


Title: Falling Even More In Love With You

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: onesided NejiTen

Summary: He tries to tell himself he doesn't love his teammate, but he can't deny anything. Let's face the fact that he's falling even more in love with her.

**Oi!! It's me, MMM-chan, again!! I'm SO glad I got to updating HSIK and KSM!! W00T!! Well, I was watching an AMV on YouTube for NejiTen with this song. First I fell in love with the song, next I listened to it and (tried) to figure out a meaning, and then I decided to write a fic revolving around it!! Yahoo! It's a songfic, and the song is Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse. LISTEN TO THAT SONG!! It's SO great!!**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Desperate for changing..._

As the Hyuuga lay on his comfortable mattress, attempting to get to sleep, he was trying to block his mind of everything keeping him awake. Why couldn't he sleep? There had to be a reason for the Hyuuga's insomnia. He wasn't having any familial troubles, or any hardships with anything else...so what caused the lack of sleep for Neji? The Hyuuga had inferred what it could have been, but that made no sense at all...he wouldn't be suffering sleep deficiency because of Tenten, would he? Why couldn't his teammate get out of his head?

_Starving for truth..._

As many times as Neji told himself he didn't love Tenten, it just wasn't true. Neji loved her more than life itself. He may have tried to avoid the fact that he cherished his teammate with all of his heart, but the truth's revelation in his mind was incredibly clear. It would be foolish of him to even try denying his love for his teammate. But he kept denying...His question was, why would he feel this way? She _was_ just a teammate...

_I'm closer to where I've started..._

...right? No, she was not. Neji whipped himself mentally for thinking such a thing. Tenten was far more than 'just a teammate'. Tenten was Neji's friend, and Tenten would always be there. Tenten was the only one who sparred with him whenever his soul desired. When no one else was there to help with family problems, Tenten was right there. Although the two were not especially close when they first became teammates, Neji and Tenten were incredibly close friends now. They were so much closer to each other now...she was always on his mind, and _always_ in his heart.

_I'm chasing after you..._

Neji's whole world seemed brighter when his teammate was on his mind, and he was mentally chasing after his teammate. He'd been unaware of this chase for so long...he'd been denying it for a while now...he'd loved Tenten massively. Knowing he had to live each day with the heavy burden of her not knowing...or not returning the feelings...filled the Hyuuga up with displeasing.

_I'm falling even more in love with you..._

Being the strong, prideful Hyuuga he was, Neji was fiercely determined not to let love get in the way of training and his shinobi life. However, this battle was one he just would not win. Rolling over on his side and pulling the covers up slightly, Neji's mind tried deleting that picture of his teammate, but was failing. He'd been feigning the truth all of this time...without even knowing it. Was it possible for Neji to love his teammate any _more_ than he already did?

_Letting go of what I've held on to..._

...Apparently, it was. Was his love for her growing by the second? It was near impossible to see her or even think about her with the drawback of her not knowing his feelings for her. As much as he loved her...he had to let go of trying to convince himself he wasn't in love. When it was clearly obvious it was. That night, that moment, for the first time...Neji gave up hiding his feelings.

_I'm standing here until you make me move..._

Everything previously mentioned can be summed up into a main idea: Hyuuga Neji, although trying to convince himself otherwise, was deeply in love with Tenten, enough to keep her on his mind throughout everything he did. His stubbornness told him to keep denying the fact he was in love. But his heart...his heart knew he had to do something about the situation, instead of keep such a burning love to himself.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._

Every single chain of denial and reluctance to admit were broken by Neji's decision to accept the fact he loved his teammate madly. He was holding on to a certain chain, trying to tell himself he thought of his teammate as nothing more than a teammate. But, the Hyuuga had already let go of said chain. He was in love with Tenten. There was nothing he could do about it.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking..._

When Neji was with his brunette teammate, all of his troubles, mishaps, and weaknesses seemed to disappear from him. Tenten was what made him feel cheerful and witty. She was his light in the darkness, his key to freedom. If his bottle was emptying, Tenten would refill it until it overflowed. If his happiness was draining, Tenten would pour more in. If he was dying on the battlefield, blood leaking and bones crushed, she'd put herself in the same vulnerableness for her teammate. Neji highly appreciated his teammate's concern for him, and he wouldn't dare show his face to the world again if anything tragic happened to her.

_Completely incomplete..._

As cliche as it sounded to the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji was completely incomplete without his teammate by his side. His heart would be lonely, his senses would call her name. However, when she was near, everything about him cheered up...that was, until she left. For the first time in his life, Neji knew what it meant to love.

_I'll take your invitation..._

Neji wanted nothing more than to have Tenten lie in his arms underneath the shining stars and planets, leaning on the cherry blossom tree where they always met for training. Although he was a powerful, noble Hyuuga, he couldn't keep his mind off of his perky, happy teammate. If Hiashi found out about his nephew's love for his teammate, he would be most displeased. Despite the consequences, Neji loved Tenten. Nothing anyone said or did could possibly alter that fact.

_You take all of me..._

Neji would, without thinking, willingly give his life essence up for his teammate's sake. He'd die under the control of anything for his teammate to be safe and out of harm's way. As he tossed and turned slightly in his bed, Neji attempted sleep, but each time he closed his eyes, Tenten was there, stealing his sleep without even awareness of it.

_I'm falling even more in love with you..._

...Love. Emotion. Yearn. The Hyuuga was in love. No longer contradicting the situation, he sat up from his position on his mattress and thought about what made him happy, what mattered the most...Tenten. There was no way, with uncontrollable thoughts like these, he'd ever get to sleep tonight.

_Letting go of what I've held on to..._

He'd already let go of those chains he'd held on to...

_I'm standing here until you make me move..._

Neji was standing, shoulders tall, as a Hyuuga, not letting love trivially get in the way of his ninja life. Then, when Tenten entered his life, his tall shoulders, for the first time, slumped.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._

Every single moment he spent with Tenten was pure bliss to the Hyuuga boy. He felt so important, and so special, when he was holding Tenten in his arms after saving her from Kisame's water prison. He cherished deeply each small moment they shared...each bit of slight physical contact the two encountered...it was all running through Neji's head as he sit on his bed with a smirk.

_I'm living for the only thing I know..._

Neji loved Tenten. Actually, love wasn't a strong enough word to describe the Hyuuga's feelings for his teammate. Cherish. Yearn. Desire. Tenten was the reason he fought. Tenten was what made him feel whole, and he lived...solely for Tenten. She took away all of his troubles by simply greeting him with her, in Neji's eyes, radiant presence.

_I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go..._

Although Neji was extremely content just thinking about his brunette teammate, he felt something was missing. Was she thinking about him? Did she feel the same way? Neji didn't quite know which way to run. Should he keep it to himself, because he was afraid of rejection? Or should he tell her and get the feeling off of his chest...

_And I don't know what I'm diving into..._

The Hyuuga was completely unaware of what would happen if his extreme infatuation with Tenten was to get completely out of hand. What if his family found out? They would be most unimpressed with his decision to love his teammate enough that it would distract him from training and missions. He wasn't _that_ captivated by Tenten yet, was he? Even so...he loved his teammate. His family's stern possible consequences were most likely hugely strict...

_Just hanging by a moment here with you..._

...but his love for Tenten was stronger than that.

_There's nothing else to lose..._

Neji couldn't possibly be more in love with Tenten, so why was this love not hesitating to grow? If his family found out about his uncharacteristic behavior when it came to Tenten, he'd be punished. A prideful Hyuuga should not feel romantic feelings, let alone put them before training and missions.

_There's nothing else to find..._

Neji loved Tenten, regardless of the consequences. To be with Tenten, he would allow Hiashi to disown him without giving it a second thought. To be with Tenten, he'd keep her on his mind during missions because she cheered him up and brought him confidence. To be with Tenten...he'd do anything.

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind..._

...Anything. Because nothing in the world could change Neji's opinion on Tenten. If his family disapproved, both him _and_ his family would have to manage with it. Nothing could change Neji's mind. He loved Tenten. End of discussion.

And all of the positive thoughts about his love for Tenten finally made him able to drift into a sleep.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Yay!! A fic revolving around the Three C's!! Corny, cheesy, and cliche!! Mostly cliche!! YAY CLICHE!! I LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE this fic!! And the ending...WOOT MY ENDING!! Thank you for reading!! And please try NOT to make your review really negative, okay? NO FLAMES!! THIS FIC IS FLAMMABLE!! **


End file.
